victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Bori
Bori is the pairing of Beck Oliver '''and Tori Vega. ( '''B/eck and T/'ori ')' '''is one of the the most popular pairings. Although Beck is Jade West's boyfriend (Bade), there is evidence that suggests that Beck and Tori do in fact like each other. It is ''unclear if they will end up together. If Beck does break up with Jade, this is the most likely ship to be used (if Beck and Jade do not get back together). Beck is seen in the show as trying to welcome Tori to Hollywood Arts, causing Jade to become jealous. Bori Moments Season 1 [[Pilot|'Pilot']] *When Tori accidentally spills coffee on Beck's shirt, he doesn't seem to care. *When she is rubbing the stain out, she keeps trying to help him, and he says "You might be making it worse, actually." After that, they gaze at each other. *When Tori tries to help Beck with his shirt, he calls her sweet. *When Sikowits said there was a fire Jade grabbed Beck but he looked back to make sure Tori was ok. *When they are doing the scene where Tori is a dog, Beck asks "Can the dog sleep in our room?" *He tries to stop Jade from pouring coffee on Tori's head and looks upset at Jade when she does. *When Tori walks in to her second Improv Class, Beck checks her out and smiles to himself. *When Tori says that Beck should kiss her he doesn't object, but he smiles and kisses her happily. *After they kiss, Tori says "Man, I love this school!" and Beck runs his fingers through his hair like he loved kissing Tori in front of Jade. *Beck started to blush after he kiss Tori as if no one kissed in that way before. (In a good way). 'The Bird Scene' *Beck asks Tori to have lunch with him and his friends. *Tori immediately said yes and smiled while Jade makes a sharp eye. *He warned Tori to protect her face when Sikowitz almost hits her with a ball to call her. *Beck seemed impressed with the first time Tori did the Bird Scene. *When the class was being terrified dolphins, Beck turned around(hopping) to look at Tori. *When Tori was asking them to tell her about the Bird Scene, Beck look really annoyed when Jade was trying to pull him away from Tori. *As soon as he comes in the room Beck asks Tori if she's ready to do the Bird Scene again. *Beck complimented the coconuts Tori got for Sikowitz. *When Tori finished doing the bird scene again, Beck looked like he was upset when she asked if she did the scene right. *He approaches Tori at her locker and says "Whatcha doin?" in an almost flirtatious tone. *He gives her an idea of what to do with her locker. *Tori compliments Beck's locker. *When Tori begins to ask about the Bird Scene, Beck rubs her hair, and says, "Later," *Beck seemed really impressed with everything Tori did in the last time she tried the Bird Scene. *He was one of the first to clap when Tori stood up for her performance. *Beck liked her locker. *He also asked her to come to lunch at the end and is smiling while he waits for her. [[Stage Fighting|'Stage Fighting']] *When Beck was practicing fighting with Russ, she jumped on his back to try and protect Beck. *After everyone told Tori that it was just stage fighting, Tori said "Well it looked like he was hurting you" and Beck was smiling after she said that. *When Jade asked Tori why she cared if Beck was getting hurt, she responded, "Cause I figure he already suffers enough pain, dating you." This could be suggesting to Beck that she ''would make a better girlfriend. *After Jade said "Wanna see pain!" Beck tells Jade to go sit over there so Tori won't get hurt. *During the stage fighting demonstration with Cat and Russ, Beck and Tori are sitting next to each other. *When Jade says, "I can't wait for our fight......scene," Beck can be seen in the background, watching apprehensively, as though worried for Tori's safety. *When it was time for Tori and Jade to do their scene, Beck looked nervously from Tori to Jade, notably looking at Tori first. *When Jade said that she played a ''brutal mugger, Beck looked horrified. *When Tori made a joke during the scene, Beck laughed. *When Jade supposedly got hit with a cane, Beck looked worried, but not as worried as he had previously looked about Tori. This suggests that he cares more about Tori than his girlfriend. *After the incident with Tori and Jade's scene, Beck looked at Tori almost sympathetically. *Beck was the only one to not go against Tori after she "hit" Jade with a cane. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Tori is almost freaking out about Beck being friends with Alyssa Vaughn. Almost as if she's jealous. (except not really, because she was more excited that he knew someone famous) *Beck looks at Tori when Trina is announcing her one-woman show. *Beck seemed happy that Tori visited him in his RV. (once) *When Tori and Jade thought the dog was attacking Beck, she was really worried. (once) *He smiled at her when she walked into the RV, as if he was glad that she came. (twice) *Beck was blushing and happy when he heard Tori was looking out for him. (was he blushing? really? avan is talented if he can blush on demand.) *When Jade and Beck were arguing, he asked her what she would do if she was his girlfriend. *Beck tells Tori to stay. (as the voice of reason to his and jade's arguement) *Tori admits that if she was Beck's girlfriend, she wouldn't like him being friends with Alyssa Vaughn. *Tori is shocked to see Beck with Alyssa Vaughn. (because alyssa vaughn is famous) *Tori calls Alyssa Vaughn gross, which could imply that she (Tori) is jealous. (or that she saw how bothered jade was by it and tried to recover from her earlier excitement...) *Tori seems reluctant to help Jade. She probably is beginning to see this as an opportunity. (or she's just reluctant to help jade, who dumped coffee on her and isn't exactly her friend....) *Beck asks Tori if it's bad that he lives in an RV. He is worried about her opinion. (and i'm sure that if she said she didn't like it he would move right back into his parents house...) *Beck says he likes Tori's generic boy voice. *Beck seems upset that Tori wants him to get back together with Jade. It means that he doesn't like Jade. (this is proven at the end of the episode when he kisses jade and tells her he didn't stop loving her.) *Beck says he's glad that Jade and him broke up. This could mean that now he can date Tori. (once again, proven at the end of the episodes when he kisses jade and they get back together) *Tori tells Jade to forget about Beck. (because talking to beck didn't change his mind and she doesn't know how to help jade anymore...) *Tori was way more concerned for Beck when they thought the dog attacked him. Jade was mainly concerned that now he'll never take her back. (twice) *You can see a jealous look on Tori's face when the paramedic lady tries to hit on Beck. (it's more disgusted, really) *Tori tells Jade she owes her big time. This could be because she gave up her chance to date Beck herself. (this is almost reasonable.) *When walking away from Beck and Jade kissing, she almost jealously shouts, "Try not to swallow each other." (or she angrily shouts it because jade was her ride home...whichever) 'Tori the Zombie' *Tori and Beck have lead roles in the school play, and in the context of the play, they're characters fall in love with each other. *Beck was excited that he was doing a play with Tori. *After hearing that Sophia Michelle would be attending the play, Beck and Tori exchange glaces. * When Tori was about to come on stage with the zombie makeup still on her, Beck did not have a problem saying his line. Also he said it like he truly meant it, despite the makeup. *When Beck put her down, he smiled really cute at her. *At the end, he was excited that she looked prettier and that they did the play correctly. *In the disco dance scene at the end, Beck and Tori are seen dancing together, bumping hips while Jade is dancing with someone else on the other side of the room *At the end of Finally Falling, they were staring at each other smiling. *In the beginning of 'Finally Falling' when they are both singing the line 'It's only you, I know it's true. It has to be' the both have their hands on each others' cheeks. Although you can't read Tori's expression Beck looks at her as if he's seeing her for the first time like this. And almost as if he didn't expect to have feelings for her, and sligtly conflicted but totally in love. *Beck can't barely take his eyes off her during the whole song, and at one point just before the first chorus he almost bumps in to a dancer because he isn't minding where he's walking but focusing on Tori's face instead. *When Tori asks who Sofia Michelle is and Jade drags Beck away he seems a little unwilling *When Tori says 'Wow' after Beck has said 'You're beautiful because I love you' she seems a litte caught off guard by the intensity in his voice wich makes it seem like she really is wowed *When Beck says his lines in the beginning of the episode he seems to really mean it *After Beck lets Tori down after lifting her, he holds her in his arms, and looks at her lovingly. *At the end of the song, if you focus very closely, you can see Beck lean his head towards Tori slightly, as if to kiss her. This can also been seen in the gallery of a collage of pictures, were it looks exactly like the two are about to kiss. *When Sophia Michelle says that she got the point of Tori's zombie face, "Substance over beauty", Beck looks at Tori, as if he saw both in her. *As they were posing together at the end of the song, Tori glanced at Beck's lips. [[Robarazzi|'Robarazzi']] *Beck and Tori are watching Robarazzi, Robbie's video blog. He begins to talk about Tori's pimple shrinking or growing. Beck reaches his hand over to touch it. Tori smacks his hand away, while hissing "Don't touch it!". *When Robbie is telling them about the seniors wanting to cancel his blog you can see Beck looking at Tori, then look like he's wondering something. He could be wondering if he liked Tori more than Jade. *While watching Robarazzi the first time, Beck is sitting near Tori. *When Robbie said on Robarazzi "Is it Splitsville for Beck and Jade?" While Jade looked furious, Beck smiled. ''This could mean that he likes the idea. *When Jade told Robbie that she and Beck weren't splitting up, and he said, "Well...." Tori looked around at them. *When Tori was asking Robbie if he was gonna stop Robarazzi, Beck was looking, not at Robbie, like the rest of them, but at Tori, a smile playing around the edges of his mouth. *When Jade blamed Tori for Robarazzi, Beck frowned at her. *Tori was very angry after seeing the video of Beck and Jade in Beck's car. *When getting Cat to give up Sky Store, Beck takes a quick glance at Tori, despite speaking to Cat. *He stands next to Tori a lot. 'Survival of the Hottest *In the beginning, Beck is seen sitting with Robbie and Tori, instead of with Jade. *When Tori says her arms feel like warm, wet ham, Beck laughs, while Robbie, who is clearly attracted to Tori, does not laugh but stares at her. *Beck and Tori groan together when Robbie gets out his big PearPad. *Beck laughs when Rex calls Jade cold-blooded, even though she's his girlfriend. *When they are all screaming for Cat in the RV, Beck is looking at Tori. *When Tori is yelling, "Yeah, now you like my tiny fan, don't you," Beck is staring at her. *When they are all in front of the fan, Beck is right behind Tori, and at one point, was looking directly down at her. *After Tori's fan dies, Tori and Jade both lay down on the floor. In the background, you can see Beck crawling towards them, as though about to lay down next to Tori, instead of Jade. However he crawls past them towards the couch. *Before Tori remembers her fan, Beck was laying very close to her. *While Tori is wrestling Trina, Beck looks impressed. *When Tori calls Jade, Katherine Obvious, instead of Captain Obvious, for a split second, he grinned. *When Beck yells "Who would Katherine be?" at Tori, she says "Katherine could be a captain." She said it like she was hurt, and a few seconds later looks like she's crying. It's as if she's very hurt by Beck yelling at her. *When Tori desperately asks what they should do, Beck says he doesn't know, looking at her very sadly. *Beck lets Tori get out before he does. *After Cat saves them, outside, you can see Tori put her hands on Beck's back before hugging Cat. *When holding a second bottle of water, Beck looks from Tori to Jade, as though trying to decide who to give it to. Wi-Fi in the Sky *When Beck comes online he says to Tori, "You requested my face?" and said it in a flirty way. *Tori seemed really happy when Beck joined the chat. *Beck says "Guess that just leaves you and me", forgetting Jade. *Tori immediately agreed that Beck's neighbor's dog was cute. *Tori gets bummed when Jade requests to join their chat. *Beck says "Look at me," when he spins clockwise in special effects. It could be that he wanted Tori to pay attention to him. *Beck tells Tori how to spell, "EVIIIILLL," *When Cat starts crying because Tori yells at her, Beck simply says, "There she goes," and does not blame Tori. *Beck seems annoyed by the little boy when he called Tori hot. *Tori thinks that Jade had a key to Beck's RV, which surprised her, thinking that they were that close. *Beck doesn't seem to care that Sinjin snuck into Jade's house. If he truly loved her, he would have been mad, but his expression looked like he didn't care. *Beck says that they can finish the script themselves. *He expresses a desire to do so, and it sounds somewhat like they're discussing going on a date. Beck's Big Break *Beck calls Tori and Andre to sit by him and Jade. *When Tori takes the script from Beck, he says "Ah, ah, ah, not for you," in a flirtatious tone. *Beck says "Morning," to Tori in a very happy tone. *Tori is happy for Beck getting the role. *When Beck is explaining his lateness like a robot, Tori is smiling up at him. *Tori stands up for Beck after he's hassled by Melinda Murray. *Beck very politely tried to get Tori to be quiet. *Beck refused to sit somewhere other than with Tori and Andre. *Tori tells Beck that if there's anything she can do to make it up to Beck, she would. *He wasn't very upset at Tori after she got him fired. *When they come to lunch and Tori says "I'm so sorry" Beck rubs her hair and says "Stop saying that". *Tori tries to get Beck back his part. *In the end, she goes over to Beck and finds out he got the call to get his part back and then they hug. *They would have had a moment if Jade didn't come in and did a count down for them to stop hugging. *When Tori was playing "Mary Had A Little Lamb" on the piccolo for Beck it sounded better than when she played it for Andre' and Cat. *When they were shooting the restaurant scene, you can see Beck touch Tori's shoulder. *When Tori approached Beck after she got rid of Melinda Murray, he jokes about her fake name, Crystal Waters. *They then hug for a long time until Jade tells them to break it up. The Great Ping Pong Scam *Beck wanted to tell Tori about the Ping Pong Scam. *When Tori beats Beck in ping pong, she smiles cutely at him. *Also when Tori beats Beck, he seemed to more be looking at her than the ball. *When Jade denies Tori to be on the Ping Pong team, he frowns at Jade. *When Tori is introduced as the newest member of the Ping Pong team, she stood next to Beck. *During that time, Beck kept combing his hair with his hands, as if he wanted to look good for her. *At the restaraunt, when they toast to ping pong, Beck is looking directly at Tori. *Beck seemed really impressed with Tori's performance of "Tell Me That You Love Me" at the end of the episode and was smiling the whole time she sung it. He noticibly couldn't take his eyes off of her, even when he was drinking. *During the performance, when Tori touched Jade's ping pong uniform (they had to switch clothes), he fights off the urge to laugh. *Beck doesn't seem annoyed when they discover Tori hiding in the fake vending machine. Beck then helps to lift Tori out of it. Cat's New Boyfriend *When Beck said, "s'up," to Danny, it was in a very flat tone. He might have noticed the ackwardness between Tori and Danny, and guessed it right. *Beck asked Danny very bluntly what he was doing here, as if he wanted him out. *Beck would smile whenever he saw Danny flirt with Cat. Possibly because this meant that Danny was over Tori, and wouldn't try to get her back. *Beck would look jealous or annoyed whenever they would talk about Danny and Tori dating. *After Tori yells "It's only been eleven months!", Beck's eye brows furrow, as if he's angry that she seems jealous. *When Tori ran away from the kick back because of the cheese fountain accident Beck went looking for her. *A-lot of times through the episode, Beck looks reproachful of Jade, even apologizing for her behavior, knowing that she wouldn't. *After Beck walks away when Jade says she's bored, Tori continues to stare after him for a few more seconds. *When Beck and Jade find Tori in the auditorium, Beck looks at her sympathetically, instead of angrily. *When Tori goes up the stairs while Beck and Jade are doing the fish thing, even after she goes up, Beck continues to stare after her until Trina tells them to put their feet in the fish. *Tori seemed annoyed when she saw Beck and Jade kissing. [[Freak the Freak Out|'''Freak the Freak Out]] *When Tori says she can't go to Karaoke Dokie, Beck is the first to ask why. *Beck is obviously fighting off a smile when Sikowitz calls Jade a 'gank'. *Beck does smile when Tori calls Jade a gank. *After class, Beck walks over to Tori, and waits on her. *Beck agrees that Jade is a gank, despite the fact that he's dating her. *When Tori grumpily asks Beck, Andre, and Robbie why they're there, he says, "Nice to see you too," in somewhat of a hurt tone. *When Tori opens the door to the guys, Beck is leaning against the frame, possibly trying to look hot. *When Tori tells Haley and Tara that flushing Trina's gums is worse than it sounds, Beck is the first to agree with her. *Beck, Andre, and Robbie bring Tori frozen yogurt since she is taking care of Trina for the weekend. *After Sikowitz sings Number One, when the group hugs him, Tori is right behind Beck, and possibly hugged him. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and Tori perform a scene as a couple in the beginning of the episode. *Beck and Tori have a lot more interaction than Beck and Jade in this episode. Beck and Jade have'' very little interaction at all. *When Robbie comes in after Rex goes into the Turblow Jet, Beck and Tori are standing next to each other, while Jade is farther away on the catwalk. *Beck smiles when Tori says the wind machine is "Total suckage." *Tori stands very close to Beck. TheSlap.Com Hints *On the Photo of Beck dressed as a hot dog Tori comments "Yo Beck, you look hot, dog" . Bori Songs *She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5 *You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift *Finally Falling- Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia *Adored- Miranda Cosgrove *Teenage Dream- Katy Perry *I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance *I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance *Ignorance by Paramore *Until You're Mine- Demi Lovato *Forever- Chris Brown *I Love You- Chris Brown *Makes Me Happy- Drake Bell *Firework- Katy Perry *Lean On Me- Glee Cast *Denial- Sugababes *Ultraviolet- Stiff Dylans *Tell Me That You Love Me- Victoria Justice *One in a Million- Hannah Montana *I Wanna Know You- Hannah Montana feat. David Archuleta *Crush- David Archuleta *Almost Lover-A Fine Frenzy *What If-Jason Derulo *In My Head-Jason Derulo *Soulmate-Natasha Beddingfield *Kissin' U-Miranda Cosgrove *I Believe-Agnes *Everytime We Touch-Cascada *Your Love Is A Lie-Simple Plan *Mine-Taylor Swift *Love Story-Taylor Swift *Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears Bori Fan Stuff '''Official Song-' Finally Falling by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia. Official Game- '''Stare Off, because of this video. Victoria Justice VS. Avan Jogia Stare off! '''Official Number: 10, because they kissed in the first episode for 10 seconds. Official Color: Purple and Black, because Tori wears purple a lot and because Beck wears Black a lot. Official Food: Hamburgers, because of the following video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uuaNeqTeq0 Great Fanfictions: ''' '''http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6532676/1/The_Break_Up Wish Upon a Star http://www.wattpad.com/801452-victorious-bori-tori-and-beck Bori in Real Life Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia are actually close friends in real life, which has not only fueled further Bori speculation, but has even fueled specualtion that they might actually be a couple. Two incidents had eroded this notion; 1)Rumors during the Spring and Summer of 2010 that Victoria was dating Nicholas Hoult(which she adamantly denied in early-November 2010), and 2)Avan's widely publicized make-out photos with Miley Cyrus. Bori Videos Video:Tori Beck// Today Was A Fairytale Video:Beck and Tori- Video:Beck and Tori- 1 Video:Tori & Beck Forever. Video:Finally Falling - Tori Vega Beck Oliver HQ Video:Baby Just Say Yes *Beck/Tori* Gallery ImagesCAF6QDFI.jpg Victoriousconflicted.jpg 90px-Badge-32-5.png|Tori and Beck on a badge. 120px-Bori_Kiss.png 120px-Fall.jpg 120px-Pilot-mean-girl-clip-3.jpg Pilot1.jpg imagesCA5RX7B6.jpg imagesCA7U0FMZ.jpg bori.png Category:TheSlap.Com Category:Pairings Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Actor Images